


The Toss Of A Coin

by Jenwryn



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts at the end of Season Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toss Of A Coin

Sure, he remembers how it was. Forgetting  
Would be impossible, in a world without  
Impossibilities. The sight is seared in him,  
Face furious as she freed head from helmet,  
Sweaty strands of dark hair playing against  
Space-pale skin. He sees her eyes, if he shuts his,  
Knows he knew, without knowing, that this  
Woman was inexplicably, undeniably, his destiny.

How hard she is to hold between his hands. How  
Resent-filled that she might feel at all, that  
Ember of emotion burning like pain in hot  
Heart she claims is made of ice. He knows he has  
Hurt her, _without hurting her_, has died, _without  
__Dying_, has knocked her, _without a touch_, into the sad  
Spin of a wounded ship; has winded her, has  
Weakened her. She leaves because she loves too much.

So he stands, bitter, and watches a coin spin between  
Them; sides, double-faced shining silver, glint like the  
Star's gleam that guides his soul. It matters scarce  
How it lands - he is already lost. If she goes, she is  
Gone. If she stays, she won't remain; in his arms but  
Eons away. So he stands silent, so he watches a  
Frelled coin spin and play a stacked pack against him  
And his happiness, drowned in the unworthy sea of destiny.


End file.
